endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
BOB-5
BOB-5 is a widely feared and respected mercenary, notorious for doing anything to complete missions he's assigned on. Jack Yorke recruits the android to act as the pilot of the Dawn Voyager for his piloting skills and spacecraft knowledge, as well as extensive combat experience. History Early Life The BOB-5 model was created by Dazzer Co. in 2812 as the latest model in the Bucket-of-Bolts lineup of Androids, primarily meant to be household assisting droids, factory workers, or vendors. The currently last surviving BOB-5, an adapting robot that grew sentient, was originally created as a ship operator for the private military contractor Razors Edge for several years until being deemed a traitor and sent to the junkyard planet Ord Melul to be sold off as a slave or salvaged for parts. Before being able to be sold, BOB-5 removed his tracking collar and restraints, escaping to another part of Ord Melul, where he modified himself and took the identity of "Duster", doing a variety of freelance mercenary work on and off Ord Melul, eventually becoming well-known and respected for his sharpshooting and piloting skills. Joining the Dawn Voyager After Jack Yorke observes a dispute between BOB-5 and a drunk in Shezmu's Blood, resulting in the other man's demise, Yorke talks BOB-5 into assisting him as a pilot and soldier for the Dawn Voyager. Twining Salvage Op Vanishing Ships Escort Mission Tomb Raiding Yorke's Six Twelve Parsecs Personality BOB-5 can best be describe as a bit cocky, but also incredibly intelligent and skilled thanks to his hundreds of years in the mercenary business. Being made to be an efficient and brutal fighter, BOB doesn't mind death and carnage on the battle field, and sometimes even enjoys the feeling of a rewarding or tough kill. Having little in his life to care for, BOB puts his jobs above everything else, and welcomes missions considered extremely dangerous or impossible as a testament to his skill. BOB is quick to judge individuals upon meeting them, thanks in no due part to being able to do background checks instantly, and can also be hard to impress, but still cares deeply for his comrades and refuses to hurt innocents no matter the pay of a job. BOB hopes to leave a good impression on his teammates, and a good legacy as a whole when he dies. Relationships Jack Yorke Being his captain, BOB respects Yorke, but doesn't hesitate to question some of his orders. The two clashed after BOB killed Abram without Yorke's consent, infuriating the captain when left without an engineer for his ship. Yorke ultimately forgave BOB, seeing his skills as a necessity for the group, but still remained questionable of him. Lloyd Although respecting Yorke, BOB views Lloyd as his main superior, working together for hundreds of years and becoming a close agent of his since BOB's departure from Razor's Edge. The two are in contact almost constantly, being able to communicate with each other in secret through BOB's inner-communication system. This allows BOB to give constant updates to and take orders from Lloyd when necessary. Basta Sekmet Despite being a regular at Shezmu's Blood, BOB and Basta rarely interacted, with the Altaic remaining highly suspicious of the synthetic. When becoming partners on the Dawn Voyager, the two began to talk heavily, with BOB often jokingly teasing or frightening Basta for being the weakest member of the crew, but still respecting her navigational abilities. Har-Bak TBW. Roar-Ree TBW. Stefan Kanoff TBW. Staskav Riker TBW. Abram Abakumov BOB thought nothing of Abram when first viewing him, but after a scan and background check, the merc saw the engineer as a target when discovering that Abram had a hefty bounty on him. After learning of the bounty, BOB tried to kill Abram but was talked down by Yorke, the two barely interacting since. Later, when given permission to by Lloyd, BOB murdered Abram in the middle of a mission, enraging Yorke. However, Abram's death was in vain, as Skeavers ate and mangled his corpse aboard the Dawn Voyager during the party's capture, leaving the kill useless and BOB saddened. Itslthmis Rh'ka Despite BOB not having interacted with Rh'ka much, he still harbored a dislike for her due to her drug related past and unprofessional attitude. After her death, BOB obligated to leave her corpse on the Flame of Ares, but was somewhat sad to see the team lose valuable manpower. Skills, Weapons, & Abilities Skills * Expert Pilot - Being built to pilot spacecrafts, BOB is an expert in flying a multitude of FTL ships and using their weaponry. * Multilingual - BOB is capable speaking several thousand languages fluently, both Earthling and other galactic languages. This effectively makes BOB the go-to translator for the ship. * High Knowledge - BOB's experiences, adaptions, and programmed knowledge give him a high intelligence level, knowing the ins and outs of the universe and its history. Weapons * Customized D-66 "Demon" Pistols ** Fire Depleted Uranium .454 rounds, also compatible with 12.7mm rounds ** 7-round magazines ** Barrel length is 35cm ** Semi-automatic ** Kept in Shoulder Holsters * Modified D-49 "Banana Slug" Assault Rifle ** Fire 8x62mm rounds ** 50-round magazines, keeps strapped together dual mags for quick reloads ** Fully-automatic ** Under-barrel Grenade Launcher ** Retractable Courbohn Military Bayonet (13 in.) * The Annihilator Abilities * Instant-Info - BOB-5 is able to pull up information from the Pan-Galactic Information Network instantly. * Analyze - BOB can quickly analyze the environment and his foes to seek for advantages in situations, being able to calculate, for example, how quick someone will be to pull the trigger. This also allows him to intimidate his foes mentally. * Infrared Vision - BOB can modify his vision to see in the dark or track heat signatures. Gallery Category:Characters